Grand Theft Auto IV: The Aftermath
by tipton78
Summary: A story of what could happen after Gta IV and it's DLC's A little violence and language but not too bad.
1. Author's Note

This is my fanfiction story I wrote. I just want to say I no way endorse any of the actions described in this story. I am against crime and wrote this story just for fun. I do not own GTA I'm just a fan writing a story, all characters and locations are created and owned by Rockstar.

I will continue this story as soon as I can type it. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Grand Theft Auto IV: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 1**

The sun is rising on a Liberty City day as a red Infernus drives down Plumber's skyway, a Weazel News report is heard on the radio. "This is Weazel news. Shortly after a massacre at the abandoned fun land of many men linked to Russian mobster Ray Bulgarian, his own plane was found crashed and smoldering on Hove Beach. Bulgarian himself was found dead with gun wounds to the head and badly burned. Along with Bulgarian, Ancelotti mobster Rocco Pelosi, and two other unidentified Russians, LCPD is still searching for a sus….. The radio is shut off as the Infernus pulls into a designated parking area in front of a penthouse in Algonquin. A man dressed in a suit and tie steps out. Niko Bellic walks into the lobby and gets on the elevator, and goes to his room. He sits down on the couch and turns o his T.V., although he has no intention of watching. He notices the Men's room is on, before he swiftly looks down at his Whiz cell phone. He shuffles through the phone's address book until his cousin, Roman's name pops up. He stops to think before finally pushing the green call button. A ringing is heard. "Come on Roman, pick up." The ringing is heard is again. Roman's voice bursts into Niko's ear "Niko good to hear from you again cousin, me Mallorie were worried about you after what happened with Kate. It was very unfortunate, how are you holding up." Time helps to ease the pain, but I have something important to tell you." "Ok cousin shoot." Bulgarian's dead, I just heard it on the radio." "Seriously cousin!? This is great news, we are free, and we can finally begin to grow our own empire. Think of it, Bellic and Bellic enterprises in bright lights, we are set. We should celebrate!" "I'm not sure Roman maybe." "Of course you're sure, I'll send a cab to bring you over, we'll be waiting, it'll be fun, I promise. Niko hangs up "whatever".

Thirty minutes later Niko hears a car pull up and a horn honk. He runs back down and gets into the back of the black Cavalcade that now sits outside the building. "So it's you again dog-lover here to take advantage of your cousin again." Spoke Mohammed. The car drives on until it arrives at Roman's place on Albany Avenue. It pulls up and Roman and Mallorie get in with Niko. Roman speaks first "Niko you're here." "Hey Niko, how's it going." "Hi Mallorie, fine, how it's going for you." "Oh fine except we still haven't went anywhere for our honeymoon yet, cheapskate." "What we've been busy." Says Roman. Niko laughs as this happens. Mohammed opens the car door and gets out. "I can't take this anymore, all of this and his freeloading. I quit." The three just sit for awhile perplexed until Roman speaks. "Well, ok Niko how about you drive." "Alright." Niko takes the wheel and they drive off. "So where are we going any way?" "Have you ever heard of Maisonette 9, it's a club in Algonquin, I thought it'd be fun to go to." "Sounds good to me." Interjects Mallorie. Later they pull up at the club. "Woo hoo, here we go!" Shouted Roman.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Outside of Maisonette 9, a black Schafter with Luis Lopez and Tony Prince inside, pulls up. Both are laughing as Luis gets out of the car. "Ha we did it Lou we're safe." Exclaimed Tony. "You're king once more T. How's it feel?" "Pretty damn good! I'm proud of you Luis you did great." "Thanks T. I'm just glad it's over." "Alright I've got some things to do, you go on inside and enjoy yourself." "Ok see you around Tone." Tony drives away and Luis walks up to the door man, Dessie. "Luis man, how's it going?" "Hey D. keep up the good work out here." Luis walks inside of the club and walks up to the bar. He looks around and sees Roman Bellic, he recognizes him from seeing him with Brucie Kibbutz. To himself Luis says "Huh small world." On the dance floor Roman is heard talking. "Ha-ha, I love you Mallorie!" "Hey Roman I say we go back home and have some fun there." Surprised Roman shouts "Hey Niko we're heading home see you later." On the other side of the club Luis whispers to himself "Niko? No it can't be the same one.


End file.
